1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to repair apparatus, and more particularly to a repair apparatus for circuit board assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
With industry trends towards continued minimization, circuit board assemblies are increasingly thinner and smaller, with the density of components arranged thereon increasing, such that the electronic components are frequently seated on opposite surfaces of the circuit board.
Repair of such components soldered on the circuit board assemblies is often accomplished by use of a hot air gun. However, when the electronic components to be repaired are heated in this manner, electronic components on the opposite surface of the circuit board assembly are also subjected to the applied heat and may easily suffer damage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.